


come on hide your lovers (underneath the covers)

by giantcrab



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Banter, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, cw for talking about food but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantcrab/pseuds/giantcrab
Summary: Hinata and Subaki have a nice morning.





	come on hide your lovers (underneath the covers)

**Author's Note:**

> the world is dying post fluffy barely done hinabaki fanfics from two years ago

Subaki wakes up to a strange absence next to him and a loud  _ CLANG!  _ coming from the kitchen. It's a little jarring, because usually he's awake before most people should be, but for some reason his body allowed him to sleep in today. He’s not used to Hinata not being there.

“Hinata?” he calls over, still groggy. “You okay there, buddy?”

He smiles when he hears muffled laughter.

“You can’t just keep calling me ‘buddy’ when we’re  _ engaged, _ dude!” There’s faint footsteps, and then Hinata is peeking through the bedroom door. “Nothing broke, if you’re wondering. Also, good morning!”

Hinata’s smile is the best thing to see in the morning, and Subaki always feels ten times better whenever he’s blessed with it. “Morning,” he responds a little late, pulling himself into a sitting position. “I’ll be up soon.”

“Take your time,” Hinata says. “I’m making you a  _ surprise.”  _ He wiggles his fingers for emphasis on the last word.

It’s not really a surprise when you go out and say it’s happening, but Hinata was never really good with stuff like that. Subaki decides to not mention it.

Being ‘up’ essentially means refusing to put any more clothes on than the boxers he’s already wearing, keeping the blankets wrapped around him for warmth, and stumbling to the kitchen. The apartment smells like burnt food, which is what happens every time Hinata cooks, and might be an actual problem with their oven, but Subaki doesn’t mind too much.

He sits down at one of the chairs at the counter and shivers a little. “Why is it so cold in here?”

“You’re not wearing clothes,” Hinata reminds him.

Subaki smirks at that. “I don’t usually see you complaining about my lack of clothes,” he says, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’m all for it!” Hinata turns and slides a plate of food in front of Subaki, then goes to sit down beside him. He looks at him and smiles. “It’s just that I love you and I don’t want you being cold.”

“You’re the biggest dork I’ve ever met,” Subaki responds matter-of-factly, trying incredibly hard to keep leave it at that. He fails immediately. "I love you, too," he mumbles, avoiding eye contact.

“I made bacon and toast and nothing bad happened!” 

Subaki hums, taking a bite of it. It’s a little burnt, but the copious amount of peanut butter makes it more bearable.

Is it good?” Hinata asks, very obviously looking for praise. He’s proud that he didn’t set the apartment on fire this morning. Whenever the fire alarm goes off, the entire building has to evacuate. It’s nice to avoid that whenever possible.

There’s peanut butter sticking to the top of Subaki’s mouth and it feels like the grossest thing in the world. Still, that’s not necessarily Hinata’s fault. “It’s edible,” he concedes, shrugging, and Hinata takes it as a compliment. “Just... maybe a little less peanut butter next time?”

Hinata doesn’t stop smiling. “Okay.”

“Thanks for making breakfast, though. That was really nice of you.”

“It’s fine! I love you. I’m glad you slept well!” Hinata takes a bite of his own food. “Do you ever put peanut butter on bacon?”

“What? No.”

“It’s good!"

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. no ending. thanks everybody


End file.
